The Wrong Part of the Conversation
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: “Ok Tristan, maybe I was wrong, I can feel the tension between you two from here.” “Hey what!” Joey began to splutter, but changed tactics half way through. “Oh, how did you figure it out?” Missing scene from episode 185, 'The Unwanted Guest.'


For the third round of Compy's pairing challenge. So now we're playing spot the buddyshipping. Anyway, take place right at the start of season five. So right before Kaiba's tournament and just after the Orichalcos incident.

Well I have nothing more to say, so I give you **The Wrong Part of the Conversation. **

**xxx**

It was another beautiful morning in America. A caravan was parked in what could only be described as woodland. Inside, the snores of the sleeping could be heard. Snoozing on the couch was Joey, who had lost the previous night in the challenge of who-got-the-actual-beds. Duke and Tristan were the winners, so they were on the bunk beds on the side of the room. Rebecca surveyed the main room of the caravan that held the sleeping males as she walked in, armed with the first thing she had grabbed out of the kitchen area. It was time to disturb their peaceful slumber.

A heavy clang rang throughout the room. Followed by another, then another.

"Alright you slackers rise and shine. It's a beautiful morning," Rebecca shouted as she beat a soup ladle against a pan. The boys instantly woke up, Joey falling off the couch, as Duke hit is head on the top bunk Tristan leaned over.

"What was that for?" Tristan asked disgruntled as Duke glared at her.

"All you guys ever do is eat and sleep," Tea commented as she came up from behind Rebecca.

"So, what's your point?" Joey asked with his 'Brooklyn Rage' as he got up from where gravity had dumped him. Tea just sighed.

"Speaking of which, what's for breakfast?" Duke asked ignoring Joey as he and Tristan walked up to the girls.

"I rest my case," was the answer he received that was given with a dramatic sigh.

Rebecca looked around the room. When she had gotten up, there had been four sleeping males in the room. Now there were only three awake ones.

"Wake me up when it's chow time," Joey said with a yawn.

"Good idea man," Tristan agreed as Tea declared, "I give up." Duke watched Rebecca as she looked around. Something inside her clicked.

"Hey where's Yugi?" she asked suddenly, turning everyone's attention to the other side of the room. The fourth male hadn't been paying attention when the bedding challenge had been issued the other night. So he got the second couch as the girls had the other room. And sure enough, the other couch was empty of their little friend where Rebecca was pointing.

"Oh no not again," Joey moaned. Every time Yugi, or anyone, disappeared it was a sign something bad was going to happen.

"I'll go look for him!" Rebecca declared as she rushed out of the room. Tea growled something as she followed the younger girl out.

"Didn't Yugi say he would be going for a walk this morning last night or something?" Duke asked nonchalantly as he wondered into the kitchen. Joey and Tristan blinked.

"Oh yeah," Tristan eventually said. With an exaggerated yawn, Joey flopped back in the couch.

"Well then, I'll just be going back to sleep now," he started to say as the professor walked in.

"So, who wants to help with breakfast?" he asked cheerfully.

**xxx**

"I can hear her squeal from here!" Tristan said with a wince as Rebecca was colliding with Yugi by the lake. Duke shook his head as he set the table that Tristan had carried outside, as they wouldn't have fit comfortably inside.

"What's the matter Tristan, can't you get anyone for yourself so you have to mock others?" Duke asked half tauntingly, half innocently.

"Hey, I could so have anyone I want!" Tristan retorted. Duke snorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he replied. Joey, who was on the other side of the table, was sniggering to himself not too quietly.

"It's not like you're one to laugh Joey," Tristan shouted to him from the other side of the table.

"Oh really Tristan," Joey said, coming up to the other two, leaving the barbeque he was manning unattended. Duke began to laugh, "Ok Tristan, maybe I was wrong, I can feel the tension between you two from here."

"Hey what!" Joey began to splutter, but changed tactics half way through.

"Oh, how did you figure it out?" he asked in a tone that would be considered mocking in some circumstances. "We were trying to keep it a secrete."

"Joey, I can't take it anymore. You are the light of my life!" Tristan shouted dramatically.

"Oh Tristan, I agree, come to me!" Joey replied, equally dramatic. Around the table the two jumped into each other's arms in a hasty bid to knock the other over.

"Joey, I don't know what I'd do without you!" With a mock sob Tristan cried. Coolly Duke continued to set the table for breakfast. He sighed, joining in the drama. "Oh, what shall I tell the others now? I guess I owe Tea five bucks now."

"Well, why don't you join us Duke? That way Tea gives that money to me," Tristan said, not at all perturbed by the fake bet but adding to it.

"Not really, I would hate to intrude on your fist session. Have fun though," Duke airily dismissed the offer. During the exchange the 'new couple' had untangled themselves and had their arms around the others shoulder.

"Your loss," Joey said as he and Tristan proceeded to fake making out, with the occasional cry of "Oh Tristan," and "Oh Joey." Duke, having finished with the table egged them on until a female voice added her input shocked.

"What are you guys doing?" Tea's voice pierced the setting.

"Nothing!" The boys sprang apart quickly.

"You came in at the wrong part of the conversation, trust me" Duke said completely emotionless as he tried not to collapse with laughter.

Tea paused for a while, weighing up the situation. Evidently, whatever their conversation had been it had taken a turn for the worst and after knowing the boys for a while, she knew she didn't want to know.

"I need some female friends," she eventually sighed as she moved to go inside to help the Professor.

"What am I?" Rebecca asked indignantly as she and Yugi came up from behind Tea, hearing the last part of the exchange.

"A pipsqueak," Joey offered quickly.

"Can't really argue with that," Tristan agreed with a nod.

"Yugi, help me!" Rebecca cried, bring back the dramatic tone from earlier.

"Ah, I think I'll stay out of this," sheepishly he said, stepping back. Whatever was going to happen next was nipped in the bud; as the Professor called from the caravan to come and help bring the food out. The other two who had been at the lake followed Tea inside, leaving the boys alone.

"So, where were you?" Duke asked with a smirk as he moved to follow everyone else inside.

"Jealous?" Joey asked. In a complete change of topic Tristan had the final say.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Let's go."


End file.
